Photo Album
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around the Brotherly relationship of the sons of Ipswich!
1. Homework help

Another story bit... and a little shorter than last time! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Ty," Reid muttered, spinning slowly in his desk chair and avoiding eye contact with his roommate.

Tyler glanced up from his history textbook. The brunette used his elbows for leverage to lift off his bed and turn his attention to the other teen. "Yeah Reid?" Tyler answered.

"Do you get this stuff?" The blond muttered nodding to his crumpled up math homework and textbook.

Tyler watched his friend for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yeah…" he trailed off confused.

"You think you would help me?" Reid asked, voice barely a whisper but Tyler heard his brother's words.

The younger teen remained silent, in shock of the request. Reid never asked for help, and never admitted he needed it. Tyler felt a surge of honor that Reid would come to him for help. "Really?" Tyler inquired.

"Never mind," Reid shrugged spinning around again to face the wall. The blond felt the need to hide from his brother, feeling slightly rejected. "I can figure it out."

"Wait Reid," Tyler called jumping from his bed only to stumble to the floor. "I will help you." Tyler agreed with a smile, pushing himself up from the ground.

The blond nodded returning his brothers grin and shifting over so Tyler could pull up a chair.

An hour passed and Reid slammed his pencil down on his desk and confident smirk on his face. "I get it!" He announced, "It's so much easier when you explain it Baby Boy."

"I am glad I could help Reid." Tyler answered, standing from his chair and raising his arms up in a stretch. The brunette slipped across the dorm room and took a leap on to his bed.

Reid followed his brothers' example and stood form his chair and crossed the room to his bed. "Ready for lights out?" The blond asked, stripping off his shirt while using his foot slid off his shoes.

"Sure," Tyler sighed, shoving his notebook into the binding of his text and slamming closed his history book. "Not like I am going to get anywhere with this anyways." The brunette slid his school work under his bed for safekeeping and wiggled around to settle under the covers.

Reid flipped the light switch and the room went dark, the only light eliminated from the alarm clock and through the window. "Oh by the way Baby Boy," Reid called, though the darkness.

"Yeah Reid?" Tyler answered, squinting in his brother's direction.

"Nice face plant." The blond snorted, followed by a grown as a pillow smacked him in the face.


	2. Punch and Cold French Fries

_Authors note: So I have decided to make a one-shot thing… A place to put all my stories that I don't plan to make any longer and I was too lazy to make a summary for!_

_I plan to put only Brotherly-love, friendship kind of stories only! I DO WRITE SLASH BUT THIS IS __NOT A SLASH__ STORY PLACE!_

_Now that I am done with announcements..._

_So enjoy the first installment of…_

**Photo Album **

Read on, and enjoy!

"Hey Pogue," Tyler yelled, sprinting down the school's hallway. The sea of blue blazers parted for the youngest son of Ipswich, creating room for the teen to sprint through.

The biker slowed, waiting for Tyler to appear at his side, "Hey Baby Boy," The Pogue greeted, causally slinging an arm around the brunettes shoulders. The gap of students that Tyler left quickly filled again. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Tyler huffed, shooting a cautious look back down the hallway he just ran. Pogue followed the other teen's gaze. The biker watched as Aaron Abbot sprinted round the corner, his friends at his heals. The bully's eyes glinted with pure anger, and his fists remained curled at his sides. The students who recently parted for Tyler remained where they stood, forcing Aaron to shove his way through the mass.

"What the hell did you do Tyler?" Pogue muttered, tightening his grip around the younger teen's shoulders and doubling their pace down the hall.

"I may or may not have pissed of Aaron, just a little bit." Tyler answered, ducking his head and avoiding Pogue's intense gaze.

"Just a little?" Pogue smirked, raising his eyebrows in a playful taunt.

"Shut up." Tyler grumbled, rolling his eyes dramatically for the biker to see.

"SIMMS!" A yell broke through the pleasant conversation, and seconds later Aaron Abbot had a grip on Tyler's forearm, and ripped the smaller teen away from Pogue. Tyler was dragged back a few feet until slammed against the lockers that lined the hallways. The surrounding students froze, watching the scene before them. "You're going to pay for what you did!" Aaron hissed, slamming his fist inchers from Tyler's head. It took everything the brunette had from flinching when bone hit metal and a soft hum run in his ears. The bully pulled his arm back again, reveling the indent he left form the punch.

"Leave him alone Abbot." Pogue called, taking a step forward only to be blocked by Aaron's groupies Ryan and Joe. The two masses of meat stood side by side allowing the biker to peak over their shoulders and watch Aaron pin Tyler to the lockers.

"I don't think so," Ryan muttered, eyes glinting for a challenge.

"What are you going to do about it Perry?" Aaron snapped tightening his grip on Tyler's arm gaining a grown of pain. "I am tiered of you sons being fucking asses all the time."

"Look in a mirror recently?" Tyler hissed, dodging out of the way of Aaron's fist. Again, hand hit metal and a dent was left as a mark. Pogue let his eyes flash bleed black, and reached out for Reid and Caleb. The biker sent out a quick S.O.S. and cut the connection, turning his attention back to situation at hand.

"Tyler, stop talking." Pogue demeaned, pleading slightly for Tyler to keep his mouth shut and not make things worse.

"Don't worry Perry; Tyler won't be doing much talking when I am done with him." Aaron sneered, eyes turned to slits and fisted was raised once again. Tyler tried to pull away, deciding that maybe messing with Aaron was a bad idea. The brunette let his eyes slide closed and waited for the attack to come.

Pogue held his breath, praying Caleb and Reid would appear.

There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh and Aarons hand was jerked away. Tyler blinked his eyes open, finding Reid and Caleb standing in front of him and Aaron curled into a ball on the ground. "Don't fucking mess with Baby Boy." Reid hissed, shaking slightly with anger.

Aaron's cronies jumped forward, and pulled their leader up from the ground. The blond bully remained half bent with an arm wrapped around his chest, the other round Ryan's neck for support.

"Then maybe Baby Boy shouldn't pick fights he can't handle." Aaron spat, eyes fixed on the teen in question.

"Maybe you shouldn't pick on the freshman." Tyler yelled over Reid and Caleb's shoulders, trying to look menacing while being guarded by his older brothers. "I just stopped you from tossing that kid into the dumpster."

"You little…" Aaron trailed off.

A new voice echoed through the hall, "Out of my way," all eyes flickered to the mass of blue blazers then landed on the approaching teacher.

"This isn't over," Aaron spat, pulling Ryan away. "Not for a long shot Simms." The three disappeared around the corner.

"What is going on here?" The man yelled, panting from the exhausting struggle to get through the hallway. "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything Mr. Ross." Caleb insisted, stepping forward and commanding attention, "Just a little miscommunication between classmates."

Mr. Ross looked worried and nodded slowly, "Alright, just don't let it happen again." The teacher took a moment to stare down each of the sons, then nodded again, "Now, get to class."

"Yes Sir," Caleb and Tyler chorused while Reid and Pogue nodded franticly.

Satisfied with his answer, Mr. Ross turned on his heels and stomped away. The man disappeared into the thinning group of students.

"That was a close one," Reid muttered staring down the hall to where the teacher had walked.

"On more than one level," Pogue muttered, his gaze landing on his youngest brother, then flickering to the dents Aaron left on the locker.

"Let's head to lunch." Tyler announced, avoiding his brothers' eyes and taking off down the hallway. "Come on!" the teen yelled over his shoulder.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled to the brunettes' receding back. "Shouldn't we talk about what just happened?"

"Nope," Tyler called back. The youngest son reached the end of the hallway and pivoted to star down the hall at his brothers. "No hurry up, I hear they have fries today, and I want to get there before they turn cold."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Reid smirked, marching down the corridor, Pogue and Caleb at his heels. The brothers meet at the hallway crossroads and began their journey to the school cafeteria; in the epic quest for warm French fries.

"Dude, Abbot has a nice right hook." Pogue muttered, interrupting the silence. Reid snorted, Caleb shook his head in amusement, and Tyler spun around to give the biker a look of disbelief. "I'm sorry," Pogue, continued sarcastically, "You were all thinking it."

"No," Caleb chuckled shaking his head once more, "we weren't."


	3. Hoodie

I feel bad that this is so short... but it has given me more ideas so oh well.

Here is another little fic-lit to enjoy!

* * *

Tyler paced though the dorm room he and Reid shared, trying to stay warm in the poorly heated living space. The teen ran his hands up and down his arms frantically, creating heat with friction. "Ty, if you're cold just put on a sweatshirt." Reid snapped, glancing up from his home work. The blond was currently spread out across his bed working on a French worksheet. "You're making me nervous."

The younger teen rolled his eyes, but followed his brother's suggestion. With a frantic toss, Tyler opened his closet and searched through the hangers of shirts, sweatshirts and coats. The small space was filled to the brim with hand-me downs from his brothers. It wasn't that Tyler couldn't afford his own cloths but over the years things had accumulated.

Caleb's old Harvard sweatshirt, that Tyler had borrowed a few years ago and never gave back. The oldest son ended up buying another, so Tyler figured this was his to keep. Reid's orange zip-up, that Tyler borrowed so many times that it now lived in the brunette's closet. Pogue's spare biker coat, that Tyler used during his dare devil faze. Tyler was pretty sure Caleb's freshman year swim team jacket was floating around somewhere in the collection of cloths. The brunette laughed to himself quietly as his eyes flashed between the options.

Tyler pulled a black hoodie from a hanger and pulled it over his head. "Happy now?" Tyler asked, spinning around to face Reid, holding his arms open for the blond to see his choice.

Reid glanced up from his papers, letting out a snort of laughter. "Nice sweatshirt Baby Boy," Reid snickered.

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed, as a look of confusion took over the teens face. The brunette followed his brothers' gaze and turned his attention to the front of his hoodie. Across the chest read '_The witch is in_' and a picture of a stereotypical witch flying on a broom below the text. Tyler couldn't help but laugh with his friend as the brunette pulled off the clothing layer. "I can't believe you guys bought this." Tyler muttered, slipping the sweatshirt back into the closet and pulling out a new one and checking it over before slipping it on.

"I can't believe you still have it." Reid shot back back.

Tyler stuck out his tongue and flopped down on his bed. "Finish your home work." He snapped, while a soft rumble of Reid's laughter echoed through the dorm room.


	4. mornings

Yes it is short... but a little lead in to hopefully more :P

* * *

Reid loved mornings, and most people found it to be a little surprising. Many assumed that with the blond's tendency to stay up late and party, he would hate to be woken up. Those people were wrong. The young warlock enjoyed waking up before the sun, and slipping out of bed and hit the showers before most people even thought of stepping foot in the direction. Just the thought of getting up early and taking on the day brought a smile to the blonds face. Early bird gets the worm and Reid Garwin never loses.

Reid couldn't explain his tendency to wake up early but he never questioned it. The blond always brushed it off as luck or the power. Anyway someone needed to make sure that Tyler got up in time school.

Tyler Simms hated mornings, and most people found it to be a little surprising. Many assumed that with the brunettes shy and laid back tendency's to leave parties early and coop himself up in the dorms, he would be a morning person. Those people were wrong. The youngest warlock despised waking up before the sun and anytime before seven was a challenge. Just the thought of having to roll out of bed before he had to makes the brunette groan in irritation.

Tyler couldn't explain his need to sleep the morning but he never questioned it. The brunette always brushed it off as bad luck or the power. Anyways someone needed to make sure Reid came back to the dorms and put some pants on after his shower.

Pogue and Caleb knew about their brother's options on mornings. And to be honest they found it amusing. Neither understood it, but they didn't question it. Why would they? Tyler and Reid were great roommates, plus it made some hilarious stories.


	5. Wanted Dead or Alive

Not so happy how this one turned out... Oh well!

Read On!

* * *

"Reid I swear to god, if you don't pick a different song, I will kill you." Pogue groaned, placing his hands on the side of his hand in attempt to muffle the music.

"Come on Pogue," Reid chuckled releasing his right hand from the steering wheel to turn down the volume. "I thought you liked this song."

"Yeah, once or twice on an occasion." The biker spat, letting his arms drop, to crossover his chest. "Not over and over for the last two hours."

"I'm with Pogue on this one, Reid." Caleb interrupted from the front passenger seat. The oldest closed his book and slipped it into his bag, at his feet.

"It's part of the moment." Reid insisted, clicking on the blinker to make a sharp left turn.

"And what moment is that ?" Pogue asked taking a fist to the back of Reid's chair. "What kind of moment would involve being wanted _dead or alive_?" The biker sung the last few words in harmony with song.

Reid didn't answer and took to staring at the road in a look crossed between guilt and pride. Caleb frowned, then he eyes began to widen, "You did steal it!" Caleb cried, "Tyler doesn't know you took his hummer."

"That is why you rushed us out this morning!" Pogue continued, "You didn't want Ty to catch us leaving."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Caleb snapped, punching Reid in the arm.

"I was thinking that if Tyler wont come with us to Boston, then we make him follow us." Reid explained, shying away from the older son of Ipswich in case he took another swing.

"And when did we stop kidnapping?" Pogue cried from the back.

Reid ignored the biker and continued, "Baby Boy needs this weekend just as badly as we do, but he wont admit it. I figured, if Tyler wanted his truck back he would have to come up to Boston and get it." The blond shrugged, flicking on the blinker and merging into the next lane.

"How do you expect to get to Boston?" Caleb asked, "We have his truck." The oldest waved his hands around to point that the surrounding truck interior.

"Take your mustang?" The blond guessed with a sheepish grin.

"And what makes you think he will even come get the hummer?" Pogue added, "We're only gone for a few days, Tyler might just wait it out."

"I didn't think of that, Okay!" Reid huffed, slouching into the drivers seat. "I kind of went big picture on this plan."

Caleb let out a small sigh, "I guess we will have to wait and see what happens." The oldest shrugged, lifting his feet to set them on the dash board. "And pray that Baby Boy wont kill all of us." Pogue followed the older teen's example and settled back into the back seat.

_"I still drive," _Reid sang along with the song, _"Dead or Alive."_

_"Dead or alive"_

* * *

Reiview Please!


	6. Coffee

Yes another story... I really don't like this one but let me know what you think!  
And I am working on a second part of Wanted Dead or Alive... for those who care!

Read on and review at the end (please)!

* * *

Tyler frantically flipped through his math notebook skimming over the pages. The brunette was up most of the night studying his scribbled notes, for the exam that morning. Dark colored bags lined Tyler's eyes, and eye lids threatened to drop. The teen fought off the need for sleep with a swift shake and continued to skim his notes. Students passed by the picnic table, greeting their friends before the start of class, while waiting in the school courtyard.

"Hey Baby Boy," Pogue greeted, dropping his book bag on the table top and taking a seat across from his younger brother.

Tyler's head remained bowed as he mumbled a hello. The brunette's attention remained on his math notes.

An amused smirk took over Pogue's face as he watched his brother. Tyler's head fell forward, the younger teen falling into a quick slumber; only to jerk awake a few seconds later to continue flipping through the papers.

"I will be right back." Pogue announced, earning a hum in replay as he strolled away.

A few minuets later Pogue returned, to find Kate, Sarah, Caleb and Reid gathered around the table, talking amongst themselves. Tyler remained buried in his notes, now sandwiched between Reid and Caleb.

"Hey baby," Kate greeted, jumping up from the bench to through her arms around the bikers neck. The couple broke apart and Kate took her seat next to Sarah.

Pogue slid in next to his girlfriend, placing the to-go coffee cup in front of Tyler. With a swift and unexpected jerk, Pogue pulled the notebook from the brunette's hands and nudged the coffee forwards. "Drink," The biker commanded, folding closed the notebook and stuffing it into his back pack.

"Give me back my notes Christopher." Tyler snarled, locking gaze with his brother. Kate and Sarah gasped at the venom in the younger mans voice, while the other sons remained unfazed.

"Are you sure it is safe to give him coffee?" Reid interrupted, eying the foam cup with uncertainty.

"You aren't getting back your notebook Baby Boy," Pogue answered calmly, pushing forward the coffee again, ignoring Reid. "And you're going to crash if you don't get caffeine, so drink."

Tyler let out a grunt; face still scrunched in a glare, and swept up the coffee cup from the table. The brunette took a long sip and let out a content sigh.

"Better?" Pogue asked, with a small smirk.

"Very." Tyler answered, placing the cup back on the table and gripping the foam with two hands.

"Enjoy it Baby Boy," Caleb muttered patting Tyler lightly on the arm, "because it is the only cup you're getting."

Tyler frowned but kept silent by taking another sip, his attention turned to squint at the oldest son of Ipswich. "Why?" Katie interrupted, clearly confused about the limitations of Tyler's coffee consumption. Sarah sported a similar look of bewilderment.

"Tyler has a small addiction." Caleb tried to explain, only to be interrupted by Reid's snort of disagreement.

"Small, being an understatement," Reid groaned, "It took two weeks to get him off of the stuff. Tyler was drinking like seven cups a day. He was majorly addicted."

"Was not," Tyler grumbled, ducking his head and pulling his coffee closer to his body.

"Tyler, they knew your name at every coffee place in town." Pogue chuckled, amused glint in his eye.

"Everyone knows our names." Tyler argued, with a shrug.

"Yeah, but not our drink order," Reid shot back. "Baby Boy, you could walk into any place in town that serves coffee and not say a word and they would still have your order to you in under three minuets."

"Not matter how busy they were." Caleb added with a small smirk.

Tyler shrugged again obviously not in the mood to argue and took another sip of his coffee.

"So Tyler had the connections?" Sarah giggled, Kate also shaking with silent laughter.

"Yep." Caleb answered, while Reid and Pogue nodded in agreement.

"Pogue can I have my note book back?" Tyler asked, before tipping back in his seat draining the cup of the last few drops.

"Class starts in like five minutes Ty," Pogue began reaching into his school bag. "Can you really get that much studying in before the test?" The biker pulled out the spiral notebook, and slid it across the table.

"Nope," Tyler shrugged, slipping his notes into his messenger bag. "But I wanted them back before they disappear into the black whole that is Christopher Pogue Perry."

"Ha-ha, you're a funny one Tyler Andrew Simms." Pogue snapped back.

Tyler shook his head, amused smile plastered on his face. "Not the same effect." He chuckled, scooping up his bag and reaching for his empty cup. "Thanks for the coffee Pogue." He added standing from the table and backing away slowly. "I want to get to class early. Later." Tyler turned on his heels and stalked away tossing the empty coffee cup in the trashcan as he passed.

"He bounces back fast." Sarah whispered, eying Tyler as he walked away.

"Yep," Caleb agreed with a sigh, "It's the caffeine."

"Regret giving him the drink?" Kate asked, lifting an eyebrow at Pogue.

The biker stared at his brothers receding back, "Yeah, a little."

* * *

Review Please!

Love,  
Pirate


	7. Mistletoe

Little story for the holidays! Wrote it in like 20 min... so let me know what you think!

READ ON!

* * *

"You decided to place mistletoe on all the doorways in the school because?" Tyler trailed off eyeing Reid and Pogue with confusion.

"Because it will be funny, Baby Boy!" Reid chuckled placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder and forcing him to continue down the hall to the boys first hour class.

"That is what you said about the glitter you place above the front doors last valentines day." Tyler snapped, "It took us four hours to clean it all up."

From behind the two Pogue snorted in amusement, lost in memories.

Reid shot a scowl over his shoulder at the older teen. "How was I supposed to know they would blame you too." the blond grumbled. "And I already said I was sorry."

"That is not my point Reid. I just don't want anything to do with this plan, I don't even want to be seen with you, until it is over with." Tyler announced pulling away from Reid's arm and falling back to walk with Pogue.

"Kind of late for that idea Baby Boy." Pogue muttered, elbowing the brunette lightly with a laugh.

"Well I am going to wait here for some hot chick to walk in and be the lucky winner of the mistletoe game." Reid explained, stopping in front of a class room door. "So you guys just ignore my brilliant idea, and go inside." The blond winked at a few of the girls passing by, smirking when one of them blushed.

"You do that Reid." Pogue chuckled, as the teen in question backed himself into the open doorway, right below the hanging holiday plant. "Just let us pass freely."

Reid smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the biker. "Come on Perry I know you want a..." the blond froze as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence Mr. Garwin." The voice of Mrs. Stine broke through the class room.

There was silence from both inside the room and out, followed by an eruption of laughter. "Garwin is under the mistletoe with Mrs. Stine" A voice yelled from the group of desks.

Pogue and Tyler doubled over in laughter as Reid turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut Mr. Abbot, if you don't want to spend the last few days of school in detention." the teacher snapped, releasing the blond and taking as step away. "Take your seats, all of you!" she hissed pointing a finger to vacant desks.

The three sons of Ipswich and a few stragglers hurried into the room and passed the teacher. Pogue and Tyler fought to muffle their laughter, while Reid hid his still blushing face.

"When I find out who put up this stuff..." The teacher cried, pointing at the hanging plant, "They will be spending the rest of the year in detention. Mrs. Stine glared around the room, eyeing up her prime suspects before walking back to her desk.

"It was Reid, wasn't it?" Caleb mumbled, leaning towards Pogue as the teacher turned to write something on the board.

Pogue flashed a smile at the older teen, "Karma is a bitch," he answered, "And Reid just wont learn."

Caleb lifted his fist to the biker, "True that!" The boys pounded their fists, before turning their attention to the lesson, to lean the important facts of the civil war.

* * *

Reviews are important no matter what they say! :D

And yes I am working on part two for a few of the stories, and they will be up soon... ish!

LOVE,  
Pirate


	8. Love Notes

Haha, tylers getting love notes! I would be giving him some! :P

READ ON!

* * *

Tyler resisted a sigh when he pulled open his locker to find a pile of notes pooling at the bottom. The array of colors mixed together, notebook paper with stickers, pink hearts, little 'I 3 U's covered his books, spilled to the floor. From the brunettes right, Caleb and Pogue chuckled softly, the older teens found the letters of affection amusing. Tyler sneered at his brothers before crouching down to gather the notes. "I don't see how this is funny." He snapped, neatly stacking the papers in his hands.

"It's cute," Caleb snickered, "And they need someone new to crush on now that I am taken." Tyler answered with a snort and continued to clean his locker, groaning in frustration as glitter spilled out of one of the envelopes.

"But why me?" Tyler muttered, pulling out his math text book and whipping it clean of the shimmers of paper.

"We're taken," Pogue began pointing a finger between himself and Caleb. "And Reid is a man whore."

"I resent that." Reid interrupted strutting down the hall, slowing to a stop at the left side of Tyler. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the metal wall of lockers.

"Where have you been?" Caleb smirked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow in his brother direction.

"In the janitors closet with…" Reid trailed off, scowling at his older brothers. "Shove it," he muttered dropping his gaze to the top of Tyler's head. "Baby Boy what the hell are you doing?"

"Cleaning," Tyler grunted, throwing his book back at this locker and thrusting a hand into the air indicating for one of his brothers to help him up. Pogue took the hint and clasped hands with the youngest son. With a quick tug Tyler was pulled off the floor and to his feet.

"Ty got some love notes." Pogue snickered, as the brunette in question bent down to pick up the letters, off the floor.

"How many did you get?" Reid asked, snatching the papers from Tyler's hands before the brunette could answer. The blond shuffled through notes, "Eighteen," Reid announced, "Baby Boy, you got eighteen love letters."

"Since Lunch." Pogue added, smirking when Reid's mouth fell open.

Tyler slammed his locker closed and turned to stare at his brothers, obviously not amused by the notes of affection.

Caleb took the letters from Reid and shuffled through them himself, as Pogue looked over his shoulder. "Maggie Johnson, Nikki Nathson, Abby Tompson..."Caleb announced, "The girls have been working over time, cuz I never got this many."

"Dude I think some of them are sprayed with perfume." Pogue stated, sniffing over Caleb's shoulder. The biker froze when he caught Reid and Tyler's looks of amusement. The teen took a step back and let out a awkward cough.

"Want to smell them Pogue?" Caleb chuckled holding out the notes for Pogue to take. "Do you need a moment?"

"Shut up," The second oldest muttered, pushing the older teens hand away.

"Just checking," Caleb answered, before handing them pile back to Tyler. "What are you going to do with them Baby Boy?" the oldest asked.

Tyler shrugged, glancing around the hallway for a trashcan.

"Don't throw them away," Caleb advised, as if reading Tyler's mind. "I had one girl would wouldn't stop crying because she found out I threw her letter away."

"Isn't that how you ended up going to homecoming with Suzann Emerson?" Reid asked.

Caleb nodded, with a shudder, "Worst dance ever." he whispered, "I thought it was going to never end."

"Then what do I do with them?" Tyler asked, waving the pile in the air. "I don't want to make anyone cry."

"And more importantly no be guilted into a date." Reid added.

"Keep them," Pogue shrugged, ignoring Reid's comment. "Just find a place to stash them until the coast is clear."

"You have a box of love letter at home Pogue?" Reid questioned, smirking at his fellow blond.

"So does Caleb." The biker shrugged, "All the best guys do." Nodded his head down the hall towards the exit. The other three taking the hint and following Pogue through the maze of hallways to the front doors.

"I don't have one."Reid announced.

"Proving his point!" Caleb chuckled ducking away from Reid and his swinging hand. The oldest took off running down the hallway, the blond on his heels.

"So, keep them?" Tyler asked sparing a look at Pogue.

The biker nodded, "Keep them. Who knows, maybe one day you look back and laugh." Pogue tossed a friendly arm over Tyler's shoulder.

"Until that day just put up with them?" Tyler questioned, shooting another look at Pogue then turning his gaze back to Reid and Caleb waiting at the doors.

"You learn fast young padawan." Pogue said trying his best to sound like Yoda. Tyler nodded, slipping the lover letters into his messenger bag. "So Nikki's?" Pogue asked, releasing Tyler, and bursting through the front doors.

"Only if you pay first round!" Reid agreed, directing his brothers towards the parking lot.

"Deal!" Pogue cried, pulling out the keys to his bike, while Caleb climbed into his mustang. Reid and Tyler headed towards the brunettes hummer. The blond climbed into the drivers seat, as Tyler slid into the passengers side. After fastening his seat belt, the youngest son pulled the love notes from his messenger bag.

"So what are you going to do with letters?" Reid asked, starting the truck and following Caleb and Pogue out of the parking lot.

"Keep them I guess." Tyler shrugged, pulling open the hummers glove box and tossing the papers in. "Better safe and sorry."

Reid chuckled, "Very true Baby Boy, very true."

* * *

Happy New Years Everyone!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Love,  
Pirate


	9. Lady Fingers

_I hope you enjoy!_

READ ON! :D

_

* * *

_

_"You're Hot..._

_You're the most sexy thing to set foot in Ipswich..._

_When you walk by heads turn..._

_Girls swoon..._

_Boys wish to be you..._

_God hit perfection when he made you..._

_Cristal blue eyes..._

_Sculpted face..._

_Perfect..."_

"Reid I swear to god if you don't stop talking to yourself in that mirror and put on a shirt I will leave with out you!" Tyler announced, pushing himself away from his desk to storm to the dorm door.

"Baby Boy, your just jealous of all this!" Reid shot back, running a hand through his hair one last time, and shooting himself a wink. The blond pulled a shirt from his closet and pulled it over his head.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah Reid, you caught me." he muttered sarcasm dripping with every word. " I am jealous of your commitment issues, C average and lady fingers." The brunette leaned against the door frame to smile playfully at his older brother.

The smirk was pulled from Reid's face as he scowled at Tyler. "That was just mean Ty." he pouting, pushing past Tyler and into the dorm hallway.

Tyler chuckled and followed his friend down the hallway and through the doors to the parking lot.

Reid and Tyler strolled though the parking lot in silence, till they reached Tyler's Hummer. The brunette slid into the drivers seat and started the SUV. When Reid buckled seatbelt, the two took off out of the parking lot. "Your fine." Tyler sighed, "Stop pouting." breaking the silence.

"I am not pouting," Reid snapped, "I am just reminding myself that you, Tyler Simms, and bitter that you are only considered cute. While, I, Reid Garwin, am a sexy hunk. You, Tyler Simms, are a puppy that people find sweet and want to hug. I am a fierce lion that people find dangerous and adore." Reid puffed out his chest in pride, smirk once again on his face.

"You spend the entire time thinking of that?" Tyler scoffed, "I expect better a come back from Reid Garwin." The brunette shot a quick glance at Reid then turned his attention back to the road.

"Jealous." Reid huffed.

"Lady fingers." Tyler muttered.

The rest of the ride was silent. Tyler smirking as he drove while Reid sat on his hands frowning at the window.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

I am also taking** requests **so if you have any ideas that you want me to try and write for you, I can give it a go!

Love,  
Pirate


	10. Tap Tap Tap

Random little story, that I hope you understand!

READ ON!

* * *

**Tap Tap Tap**

"Reid knock it off! I am trying to study for the math text next hour," Pogue snapped, glancing up from his textbook, a sneer on his face.

**O O O**

"Thank you," the biker sighed, turning his attention back to his work.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"Garwin!" Pogue cried, ignoring the glare sent to him by the librarian.

**OOO**

Pogue unclenched his fists and slowly lowered his gaze back to his notes.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"I will kill you," the biker hissed, pencil snapping in his grip.

**OOO**

The second oldest shook with anger and clamped his hand around the edges of his text book.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"That is it!" Pogue yelled, drawing in the attention of his fellow students and library staff. "I am going to find someplace quiet to study."

**OOO**

The biker gathered together his textbook and notes. The teen shot one last glare at Reid then storming out of the library. Passing Caleb at the library entrance with out a word.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Caleb approached the younger sons of Ipswich, nudging Tyler and waving a hand at Reid. "What was that?" The oldest asked, keeping his voice a whisper.

Tyler let out a questioning hum and both boys pulled head phones from their ears.

"What happened with Pogue?" Caleb asked again.

"He is right..." Tyler trailed off gaze landing on the bikers now empty "Where did he go?"

"I just saw him storming out," Caleb informed, taking Pogue's now empty seat next to the youngest teen and across from Reid. "That's why I asked what happened."

The younger two teens shrugged. "I have no idea," Reid answered drumming his fingers to the music playing in his left ear.

**Tap Tap Tap**

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed! and please review! :D


	11. Wisdom Teeth

**Title: **Wisdom teeth

**Word count**: about 900-ish, rounding up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea: **Kind of based on what happened to me last year. I got my wisdom teeth taken out… only after they were infected… fun I know!

**Author note: **Hey guys, long time no see! So here is the deal, I have kind of grown board with the covenant section. Being a girl of Slash and Brother Love, and not being to big on added characters… there isn't to much to read. With that being said I have become distracted, with other sections. Such as the A-Team,… sorry people but I love FACEMAN!

But I don't plan to stop writing! I will keep writing don't worry, I just need to get back into the swing of things! So don't worry!

**Now start reading!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caleb asked, placing a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, and giving it a slight squeeze. "I can go in with you." His hand rested on Tyler's shoulder giving the younger teen support. Tyler just continued to scowl, ignoring his brothers while keeping a hand on his throbbing jaw.

From Caleb's right side Pogue give a reassuring smile and ruffled his younger brothers hair. Tyler batted the arm away, while shrugging off Caleb's hand. "Any can go in with you, Baby Boy." Pogue said, ignoring Tyler's behavior. "If you don't want Caleb to go with you." The biker continued.

Tyler made a show of rolling his eyes at the biker, followed by the flash of his middle finger. Obviously, Tyler wasn't in the mood, but Pogue and Caleb ignored the signs.

"Calm the fuck down." Reid growled from one of the waiting room chair. "Ty can handle himself." Tyler flashed the blond a quick thank you smile, and give Pogue and Caleb a small shove towards the self-proclaimed badass, indicating for the two to sit down. "Though this is a big moment in Baby Boy's life." Reid mused, tilting his head to the side pretending to be lost in thought, but no one could mistake the glint of laughter in the blonds eyes. Tyler forced his oldest two brothers into the chairs, before turning on Reid. But it was too late, and a smirk had already made its way onto the blonds face. "We should take pictures."

Again, Tyler flipped off his brothers, as they broke out into a fit of laughter. The brunette opened his mouth to comment, but flinched instead. A hand flew to Tyler's jaw as he winced, a small hiss of pain passed between his lips before the brunette clamped his jaw shut. Instantly the three oldest sons of Ipswich fell silent, Caleb jumping up from his seat to hover at Tyler's side in concern.

The brunettes scowl only grew and stepped away from Caleb, while turning his back to his other two friends.

As if on cue a petite nurse appeared in the doorway, "Tyler Simms?" she called, glancing around the empty room until catching Tyler's gaze. Her smile brightened, when he nodded in her direction.

Tyler stepped forward, and his brothers made to follow. The youngest stopped mid-step and spun around to glare at this friends. Instantly Reid and Pogue fell back into their plastic chairs avoiding the younger teens angered glare.

Caleb held his ground, matching Tyler's look with his own stern gaze. Tyler raised a hand, and poked Caleb in the chest then pointed to the empty seat next to Pogue. Caleb sighed, accepting a quick defeat and shuffle back to his seat.

Tyler smiled smugly at his brothers then turned back towards the nurse. With a few quick strides the brunette joined the young woman at the doorway waiting to be taken to the backroom.

"Don't worry boys." The nurse reassured, "Getting your wisdom teeth out is a simple procedure. Though usually we try and do it before they get infected." She chuckled patting Tyler lightly on the arm. "But he will be out in no time." With that, the nurse pulled Tyler out of the room.

"Now we wait?" Pogue asked the now empty waiting room.

"Now we wait." Caleb nodded in agreement.

Reid let out a small snort, drawing in the older two's attention. "Tyler is going to be so loopy when he gets back, cuz of the laughing gas." The blonde-haired teen explained. Pogue chuckled and Caleb playfully rolled his eyes while Reid spoke again. "You know they say that people are most honest when drugged." he added with a smirk.

"This will be fun." Pogue chuckled leaning forward to snag a magazine off the decorative coffee table. "A high yet honest Tyler."

"Let's just hope it won't last to long." Caleb sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The three songs fell silent, and settled in for the wait. Caleb leaned his head against the wall behind him and let his eyes fall closed, while Reid began to mess with his phone, and Pogue flipped aimlessly through the magazine on his lap. The three oldest sons of Ipswich waited.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel loved!**

And let me know if I should make a second part of Tyler coming back out!

Not very good, I know!

Love, Pirate


	12. Wake Up Call

**Title:** Wake Up Call

**Word Count**: about 420

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: I have a list of prompts for myself and this was kind of one of them! And yes i am going to try to get to a few more of them!

**Author's Note:** Short and a little OCC... Oh well. Kind of goes with one of my other chapters, but it can stand alone. ENJOY PLEASE (Remember Reviews are always nice to get!)

* * *

"Tyler," Reid yelled pulling off the brunettes blankets and throwing them across the room. "Baby Boy, you need to get up now." The blond sighed, turning his back to his younger brother and heading towards his own closet.

The brunette let out a string of syllables and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the light that steadily filled the room as the sun rose in the sky.

"I'm serious Ty," Reid growled pulling his school assigned polo from his closet. "You have thirty seconds to get out of bed or I will use on you." The blond threatened his friend with a playful glair.

"You can't use on me." Tyler mumbled back, voice muffled by his pillow shield. "Caleb will get mad."

"Golden boy will be mad if we're late too." Reid shot back with an unseen smirk, "So either way he will get his panties in a twist."

Tyler let out a snort, and threw his pillow from his face. The projectile flew across the room and landed on top of his discarded comforter at the base of Reid's bed. "Fine," The brunette growled, though the blond knew it was playful. "I'm up."

"Good Boy! Now put on some cloths and we can go." Reid praised, smirk once again on his face. The blond eyed his boxer clad best friend before speaking, "That is unless you want to be chased across campus by the ladies." Reid was able to give a quick eyebrow wiggle before ducking out of the way at the flying text book that was aimed at his head.


	13. Pool Practice

**Title:** Pool Practice

**Word Count**: about 1200

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: I have a list of prompts for myself and this was kind of one of them! And yes I am going to try to get to a few more of them! Plus the last story was only Tyler and Reid, so this is a Pogue and Caleb!

**Author's Note:** A little OOC again, let me know if you see it too. I think i will take a little effort to get into the habit of writing these guys again.. ENJOY PLEASE (Remember Reviews are always nice to get!)

Thanks A-Wolf for the one review for the last chapter! You can always make me smile! :D So thanks again!

* * *

Pogue kicked off from the wall, and let instincts kick in. The water pushed against his skin as he cut through the waves. As the need for air kicked in, the biker surfaced pulling out his arms to complete his strokes. The end of the pool quickly approached, and Pogue focused on the finish, his strokes grew forceful and face determined. The biker let out a grunt that was muffled by the water, as he hit the wall, hands brought forward to brace against the impact. Pogue surfaced, dragging his fingers up the wall till they clamped the edge of the pool.

Clapping echoed though the supposedly empty pool and Pogue jumped as his eyes flew to Caleb. The oldest son stood near the locker room door watching with intriest. Pogue averted his gaze and pushed off against the wall, taking in another lap.

The biker returned seconds later to find Caleb standing in front of his lane, the older teen watching him with concern. "That was good Pogue," Caleb announced, climbing onto the starting block to look down on his younger brother. The brunette let his legs hang down and his hands gripped either side of his knees.

Pogue shook his head, and wrapped his fingers around the pool edge, his knuckles quickly turning white from his tight grip. "Not good enough." the biker muttered, attempting to push himself away from the wall only to find his hands remained stuck. Pogue's gaze moved upwards, making eye contact with Caleb's black stained eyes. "It is not right to use on each other." Pogue hissed, attempting to rip hands away from the wall.

"It's not right to overwork yourself either Pogue," Caleb sighed, as his eyes turned to their normal brown.

"I am not overworking myself." Pogue spat, flexing his hands.

"So you have been brooding in the pool for the last two hours for fun?" Caleb asked, his voice dripping with so much sarcasm, that Reid would proud.

"I am not brooding." Pogue whispered, ducking his head to avoid Caleb's gaze.

Caleb let out a snort, "Pouting, sulking, venting… I don't care what you call it, this is not healthy and definatly not your style."

"I am training." Pogue answered, forcing calm into his voice and fought the growl that attempted to escape.

"Why?" Caleb asked, running a hand though his brown hair in distress. "Pouge you're already one of the best in the state."

"Andrew West." The biker muttered, ducking his head, his voice falling soft.

"What about West?" Caleb asked, obviously confused. Andrew was a recent transfer student on the swim team and two years younger than them. Though Caleb had yet to see the kid swim there were rumors that he was the top swimmer from his old school and supposed top out of state.

"He beat me." Pogue said, "Well at least my time." Caleb waited patiently for the younger man to continue. "On his first run, West was able to beat my personal record from state last year." Pogue continued, staring angrily at the pool floor.

The biker was more than shocked when a laugh echoed off the pool walls. Pogue turned his gaze to his supposed best friend, both confused and shocked by his friend's response. Immediately Caleb stopped when he met Pogue's hurt gaze. "Man, I'm sorry but this is why you have been stressed about for the last few days?" The oldest son asked, sticking out his hand once again to pull Pogue out of the pool. "All because of West?"

This time Pogue accepted the help and allowed Caleb to pull him out of the pool. The biker shrugged, "He just got under my skin." He said shaking his blond hair and spraying water all over the place. A small smile played across the bikers face as he looked towards his now wet friend. "That's for using." He stated turning on his heels and walking towards the nearby bench for his towel.

"Pogue, you're better than him. Plus he is only a sophomore." Caleb stated, trying his best to make a point, while wiping his face dry.

"So coach can bring him to state and then win for the next three years." Pogue countered, seating himself on the bench with a sigh.

"Or he could bring you to state, like he always does and win anyways!" Cable said, "You have one for the last two years Pogue, Coach isn't going to suddenly change his mind about chosing you to come to state, especially in the middle of the season with some sophomore."

Pogue let out a sigh, and instantly Caleb knew he had won this argument.

"Plus, if you really wanted you could say something to Reid and he would take care of it." The leader added with a smile, using air quotes around 'take care of'. Both boys laughed at the idea, knowing full well that Reid would if they asked.

"But you would never let him." Pogue said, rubbing the towel threw his hair.

"You never know," Caleb said thoughtfully, "Maybe I just won't notice."

Pogue snorted again, "Sure, right after Baby Boy quits the dive team." The biker picked himself up from the bench and stood in front of his best friend. "Thanks Cay." He said, small smile on his face, sticking out his hand towards his friend.

"Anytime." Caleb answered, slapping his hand with Pogue's as the two did a secret hand shake. "If you get moving we can probably still meet Ty and Reid for that movie." The oldest said, glancing down at his watch then back at his friend.

"Deal," Pogue agreed, turning on his heels and taking aim towards the locker room.

"And we are the sons of Ipswich," Caleb called after him, "And everyone knows not to mess with us." As laughter echoed from the locker room and off the tiled walls, Caleb knew his job was complete, and everything was back to normal, well as normal as it could get.


	14. Sun Burn

Title: Sun Burn

Word Count: about 780

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

Beta: NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

Idea I got a REALLY bad sunburn earlier this year, like I wasn't able to move and because of that this was born! Well the start of this was born. I found the first half on my computer and thought to finish it.

Author's Note: A little OOC, let me know if you see it too. I think i will take a little effort to get into the habit of writing these guys again.. ENJOY PLEASE (Remember Reviews are always nice to get!)

* * *

Reid let out another grown, body remaining stiff as he shifted on the couch. The blond kept his arms hovering in the air and shoulders back, attempting to keep his upper body unmoving while getting up. Reid let out another hiss, finally gaining balance to sit up and teeter on the edge of the couch before attempting to stand.

His brothers sat around the room in their own areas, watching with amused glances, but none moving to help the blond. Caleb smirked from his leather chair, balancing a notebook on one leg and textbook on the other. Pogue sat across the room in his own lounge chair, one leg hanging over the arm attention spread between his phone, English book, and younger brother. Tyler was lying across the middle of the room, ear buds firmly pressed in his ears and music blaring in his ear while he scribbled across some loose-leaf paper. His eyes darted every few seconds between his homework and best friend.

"Don't say anything," Reid snapped threw gritted teeth. "I don't want to hear it."

"Come on Reid," Pogue said, smirking across the room. "You have got to admit it is kind of funny."

"No," Reid growled, falling back to the couch with a painful grown. "There is nothing funny about this."

"I, for one, would disagree." Caleb stated, raising his had as if representing himself. "After all the bull shit you gave us about not needing sun screen, this is hilarious." Pogue nodded in agreement, while Tyler stayed silently trying to hide his smirk.

"I don't usually burn." Reid said, attempting to defend himself. The blond once again shifting himself to the edge of the couch and preparing to stand without moving his upper body. "So I didn't think in needed sun screen."

"Well next time we have an outdoor swim meet put on sun screen." Caleb lectured, "Because I am tired of hearing you complain."

"Reid your pale as snow, you're going to burn!" Pogue stated, rolling his eyes when Reid shot him a glare. "Not everyone is Tyler." All eyes turned to the youngest son of Ipswich, whose attention had turned back to his papers.

"Baby Boy has never had a sun burn in his life." Caleb informed, smile growing on his face as Tyler remained oblivious to the fact he was being watched.

"He just fucking tans." Reid grumbled, glaring at his best friend.

"Jealous Reid?" Pogue joked, laughing lightly at the blonde-haired teen.

"Shut up." The second youngest snapped, reaching for a pillow and attempting to whip it across the room at Pogue. The cushion stopped short as Reid flinched in pain, and smacked Tyler directly in the face and knocked out one of the brunettes ear buds.

Tyler looked up at his brother's in confusion; eye flickering first to Reid who had his eyes closed and was silently whimpering in pain, to Pogue who was shaking with laughter, then to Caleb who had a playful glint in his eye and smiled back.

"Do I want to know?" Tyler asked, question directed towards Caleb.

"I fucking hate you and the sun." Reid interrupted with a moan. Caleb nodded in agreement as if that was supposed to explain the situation.

Tyler took another quick scan of the room, accepted the answer, and decided that he was the sanest person in the room. The youngest son tucked the pillow under his chest for support and turned his attention back to his work. "I need new friends." He muttered, and laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

I burn... my friend tans... you get a story!


	15. Tutor

**Title:** Tutor

**Word Count**: about 519-ish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: just found it in my box and finished it...

**Author's Note:**** Random... Can someone review please?**

* * *

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Aaron asked glaring at the boy across the table from him. The teen chuckled in response not looking up from the text book he was skimming. "Why don't you get riled up like the other asses of Ipswich?" Tyler finally looked up from the book, giving him a quizzical look.

"Why do you care so much?" Tyler answered, turning back to his text book. "There are tons of other students in the school who are afraid of you."

"I don't, I'm just curious. What makes you immune?" The older boy continued, leaning forward as if trying to examine the brunette. Tyler let out a low sigh and slammed his text book shut, the sound echoed around the almost empty library.

"Look Abbot, I don't know what you're doing and honestly I usually wouldn't care. But you are wasting my time. I agreed to help you with your homework, because the Provence asked me. But if you don't get to work then I have other places to be." Tyler snapped giving the bully a stern look.

"So Simms does have a back bone, who knew?" Aaron smirked, leaning back in his chair pretending to stretch his arms. "Your boys know you agreed to help me?" He asked, with a look that said he thought he already knew the answer.

"Let's put it this way Abbot if I go missing they know who to start with." Tyler answered shooting Aaron his own sweet smile. "But if you don't start to study I will go and tell the Provence you're a lost cause and you will have to try and pass on your own."

Aaron let out another laugh, and leaned over his text book once more. "Fair enough Simms." He nodded, "No explain them again."

Tyler studied bully for a few more seconds before nodding slowly and reopening the math textbook. "Alright, for multiplying a matrix you want to start with the first number…"

An hour later the teens left the library going their spate ways at the bottom of the stairs. Casually Tyler pulled his phone from his pocked, and slid a finger across the screen.

Multiple text notices popped up on the screen, most from his brothers asking where he was. Tyler smiled to himself, No his brothers didn't know he was tutoring Abbot, and it was probably better that way. But that doesn't mean Aaron needed to know.


	16. Tutor 2: Thanks

**Title:** Tutor 2: Thank You

**Word Count:** about 643

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: God I don't even know anymore

**Author's Note:** Here is the deal peeps… I am working my way through my list of started one-shots and chapter stories, and after I finish… I don't know if I will be sticking around this fandom. With the lack of interest from you guys I figure there might not be a reason to stay…

I don't know where this came from… I just kind of sucks but I am posting it anyway. OOC if you ask me though…

* * *

Tyler wasn't expecting a hand to be wrapped around his arm. He was certainly expecting to be pulled into an empty class room. And he was most defiantly wasn't expecting to come face to face with Aaron Abbot.

The brunette scowled at the bully and pulled his arm from the other teens grip. "What do you want Abbot?" he hissed, readjusting his messenger bag before glaring at the teen.

"Chill Simms," The bully snapped back. "I just wanted to say thanks." Aaron slid a hand into his bag and pulled out a small pile of papers. With a flick of his wrist Abbot turned the pile to the front page flashing the bright red A at the top. "I'm passing now." The bully shrugged, allowing Tyler to pull the pages from his grasp.

Tyler flipped thought the pages of math test, nodding slowly as he went. "You're welcome." Tyler answered, passing back the pages. "I knew you could do it."

The duo fell into an awkward silence, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"So…" Tyler muttered, edging towards the door. "See you around."

"Yeah," Aaron nodded slightly, "bye."

Tyler turned on his heels and practically sprinted out the door and down the hall. Leaving, Abbot to stand alone in the class room, paper still hanging limp in his hand.

Tyler was greeted with a wave from his friends, and fell into his usual seat at the cafeteria table. "You okay?" Reid asked, waving his spoon in the brunettes face. This caught the attention of the entire table and conversation in the small group stopped. "You look…" The blond trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Spooked." Kate offered, with a small frown.

"Yes!" Reid cried pointing at the mocha colored girl before turning back towards Tyler. "You looked spooked, Baby Boy."

"I'm fine." Tyler said, snatching Reid's spoon from the blonds grip and out of his face. The second youngest frowned at his lack of spoon, but Tyler ignored him. "Just had an awkward moment, that's all."

"With who?" Sarah asked, obviously interested.

This time Tyler waved a hand in the air, "Don't worry about it." He shrugged, "it's over and will probably never come again." Everyone nodded, and turned back to their previous conversations and food. Tyler slid his bag off his shoulder and to the floor before pushing away from the table.

"Ty," Reid said, before the brunette could completely stand.

Tyler let out a light hum indicating he was listening.

"Can I have my spoon back?" The blond asked, nodding slightly to the plastic utensils in his brother's hand.

Tyler chuckled and tossed the spoon to its previous owner, "All yours."


	17. Tutor 3: Threat

**Title: **Tutor 3: Threat

**Word count: **It was 666... so I wrote this to make it change... about 676.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! If I owned a lot of things would be different!

**Beta: **NOPE! So let me know if you see any big things! Or small for that matter! JUST LET ME KNOW!

**Summary: ** Caleb, Pogue and Reid find out that Tyler is tutoring Aaron and give the bully a little bit of warning.

**Author Note**: This is for CMT1992 for giving me the idea!

Thanks for the reviews guys, your making me feel a better!

* * *

Reid took hold of the blue blazer and slammed the owner into the lockers. "I swear to god Abbot, if you even think about touching him I will fucking kill you." The blond spat, before he was finally pulled away.

Pogue and Caleb grabbed hold of their younger brother and hauled him back from the bully, allowing Aaron the room to breathe. "What the fuck do you mean Garwin?" Aaron snapped, readjusting his uniform before glaring at the sons of Ipswich.

"Tyler," Pogue answered tightening his grip on Reid. "He's tutoring you in math."

Aaron looked shocked, glancing around the empty hallway before his glare intensified and focused back on the sons. "Who the hell told you?"

"We have our ways Aaron." Caleb jumped in, attempting from ending a fight before it started. "And we don't plan on spreading it around school." He added, trying to reassure.

"Well keep it to yourself." Aaron snapped.

"Then keep your hands to yourself." Reid cried.

Pogue pulled the blond farther back just in case he decided to attack again. "We don't want to cause problems, just think of this as a warning." The biker said, anger evident in his voice. "If you hurt Tyler in anyway, you will not be able to run, there will be no place to hide, and we will find you."

"If I am such a danger than why let him help me?" Aaron snapped.

"If it were up to us Abbot," Caleb answered, "Tyler wouldn't be coming within a fifty foot radius of you. But he insists that everything will be fine, and that the Provost set this up. So we are letting him do it." The oldest son took a step towards the bully and whipped off some invisible dirt off his shoulders. "So we are suggesting that you be on your best behavior."

"Why can't Baby Boy," Aaron began spitting out the nick name with as much venom as he could. "Just take care of himself? Why do you three have to walk around as his bodyguards?"

It was Caleb's fist that made contact with Aarons jaw. Abbot stumbled back into the lockers and a hand flew to his face. "Because Abbot," The oldest hissed, "Tyler is our younger brother, and we will always be there to protect him, whether he wants us to or not." Caleb took a step back placing himself between Reid and Pogue.

"This was a warning Aaron." Pogue said; all three sons were unusually calm as they stood shoulder to shoulder. "There won't be another."

Aaron felt himself waver under their gazes but forced himself to not move away. In unison Pogue and Caleb took a step back, and Aaron wondered if he missed a signal, between the teens.

"We'll see you around Abbot." Caleb said, and it was obvious there was warning in his words. "Come on Reid." The blond hesitated before following after the others down the hall.

Aaron was left leaning against the locker with a swelling jaw and rethinking his attitude towards Tyler.


	18. Mud

**Title**: Mud

**Word Count**: about 734

**Summary: **Relaxing afternoon… and some mud!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys… if only… I write for fun not for profit.

**Beta**: NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! :D Review please!

* * *

Caleb let out a happy sigh and leaned back on his hands to stretch out his legs. The grass was cold against his palms and a few blades slipped through his fingers. The oldest son watched as Pogue and Reid attempted to catch a fleeing Tyler in the Danvers back yard. Caleb watched as Tyler took a sharp left turn, causing Reid to slip on the grass and fall on his butt. It took Pogue everything he had to no run over the blond. Tyler stopped a few yards away to laugh at the two, before his eyes grew wide as Reid jumped up. In a flash the two youngest sons were off again.

Pogue remained where he stood, smirking as the two ran away.

"Hey Pogue!" Caleb called, suppressing the biker. The second oldest turned in Caleb's direction and squinted against the sun light. "Come here."

Pogue nodded and jogged the short distance to Caleb's side. The blond dropped to the ground and stretched out on his back. "How long do you think they will be going?" Pogue muttered, dropping his arm over his face to block out the sun.

The brunette chuckled in response, "No idea. Tyler is fast, but Reid might end up using." Caleb kept an eye on the younger two boys as they disappeared over the hill.

Pogue snorted, "Reid could never play fair."

"Baby Boy might need our help, we might want..." Caleb began, only to be interrupted in what they could only describe as a scream. Pogue bolted upright and both teens turned their attention to where Tyler and Reid had just disappeared. A second later, Tyler came sprinting back into few, followed by a mud covered blob. "to be ready." The oldest finished, sharing a quick smirk with Pogue.

"I am going to kill you baby Boy!" Reid yelled, leaving a trail of mud as he ran. "You are dead!"

"Reid," Tyler called back, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder, "You slipped, it isn't my fault!" The brunette tried to reason.

"I don't fucking care!" Reid said, "You are still dead."

"Caleb! Pogue!" Tyler said, as if just realizing they were there. "Save me!" He called, turning direction towards his oldest two brothers. "Reid has gone mad!"

The two boys chuckled and pulled themselves up from the ground, waiting for the other two to reach them. "Don't worry, Baby Boy." Pogue reassured, as the brunette flew past, coming to a halt a few feet away.

Reid continued at full speed colliding directly into Caleb. The two landed on the ground in a heap, mud smearing onto the older teen.

Pogue burst out laughing, not even attempting to hide it. The biker was caught off guard when a hand made contact with his back, and he was shoved forward. Pogue feel with a grown landing on top of and unexpecting Reid. The biker pushed himself away, and rolled onto the grass to look at his mud covered cloths. Reid followed his brother's example and shifted to the grass, revealing a now dirty Caleb. Tyler stayed a few feet away bending at the waist and laughing hysterically.

"You know," Caleb announced, sharing a look with Reid and Pogue before turning his gaze to Tyler. "Baby Boy is the only one not covered in mud."

The said brunette froze, eyes growing wide and taking a step back from the scene. "Really guys, I'm good." Tyler tried to reason raising his hands in defense.

The others just continued to smile, "Get him!" Reid yelled. In an instant the three were off the ground and took aim after their younger brother.

Tyler took off with a gasp, "Let's just talk about this!"


	19. Moose

**Title**: Moose

**Word Count**: about 646

**Summary: **The plural of moose is moose. Kid!fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys… if only… I write for fun not for profit.

**Beta**: NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Author's Note: **Seems a little out of character in my opinion, and I don't know if they would really color at the age of 6… but let's pretend that it is raining outside and they have nothing else to do.

So I have said something about doing a "week-of-Awesome", meaning that I would update for seven days in a row. Yeah, that isn't working out. I made my list of what I wanted to post and all that, but time has been getting away from me. Maybe this summer, le sigh... I dont know!

Please R and R!

* * *

Reid sat at the table with a brown crayon in hand and a frown on his face. A themed coloring book sat in front of the six-year-old, the page open to a wildlife landscape. Triangle shaped mountains lined the back of the double pages, trees in front and a pack of Mosses at center stage.

Reid glanced up at his brothers expectantly. No one seemed to notice the sudden change in the blond. Pogue and Tyler continued to work on their puzzle, while Caleb scribbled across Simba's face. Reid sighed dramatically and pounded his little fist on the table once.

Pogue jumped into the air, nearly falling out of his chair. Cable's crayon jerked across the page coloring orange though Pumba's face. Tyler continued focus on his puzzle.

"What Reid?" Caleb asked frowning at his picture. The eldest son of Ipswich reached for the white crayon and began scribbling out his mistake.

"What is more than one moose?" The blond asked, waving his crayon at the page.

Pogue frowned, "More than one moose?"

"Yeah, like when you have two or three of them." Reid said, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Plural?" Caleb asked, giving up on fixing the orange mark and putting the crayon back in the pile.

"What is the plural of moose?" Reid asked again. "Mooses?"

"That doesn't sound right," This had both Pogue and Caleb frowning, "Maybe it's like mouse?" the future biker suggested. Caleb and Reid stared back in confusion, "You know, mouse becomes mice."

"Moice?" Caleb frowned and shook his head.

"It's moose." Tyler muttered, pulling the remaining puzzle piece from Pogue's hand and popping it into place.

"No the plural of moose, Ty." Caleb corrected.

Finally, the youngest looked up from his finished work, "Yeah, It's moose."

Kate pushed away her bio textbook and notes with a sigh, "What's the plural of moose?" she asked, glancing around the table at the sons of Ipswich and Sarah.

"Moose." The four sons answered at the same time.

Kate and Sarah shared a look of confusion, before the mocha-colored girl opened her mouth.

Pogue placed a hand on her arm, "Trust us," he said, "We know what we are talking about."

"Don't make Tyler pull out his dictionary." Reid added with a smirk.

Tyler elbowed his best friend without looking up from his English book, "One time." He muttered under his breath.

The boys burst out laughing, and the girls were left more confused than when they started.

At least Kate knew the plural of moose is moose.


End file.
